Mellifluous
by Nabiichu
Summary: Mellifluous:(of a voice or words) sweet or musical; pleasant to hear. Taking place a little after Teen Titans: The Judas contract Garfield is still in a sour place and Tara is still a sensitive subject. On a vacation to Metropolis, The Titans meet Delphinus and Lyra Toledo, a wizard and his sister. Outcasts who live in the slums of Metropolis.


With a Flustered gasp, she quickly pulled him into her room. Her hair was still damp and she had barely closed her robe properly, He forced himself to look away. She noticed his opposite facing gaze, and rushed to properly tie her robe. around him, the light tingle of classical music played. The same beautiful tunes that he heard often when he lingered outside of her door.

''What is it?'' she whispered lowly to him, worried that she had already made too much noise and that her brother would them. He already wasn't warm enough to Gar. she certainly didn't need him catching the man in her room.

''I had to see you after earlier I was just- Just... Look it happens, okay?''

She stared at him and clutched her robe closed tight. ''You- Look, I forgive you just go before my brother comes to check on me.'' When he didn't move, she groaned softly and rolled her eyes. striding up to him, she jabbed a tiny finger in his chest.

''My brother already thinks you're a nuisance, he doesn't need to be catching you in my-''

He didn't wait for her to finish her lecture, now that he had known her for some time, he knew that her intimidating facade was just that; a facade. He swiftly pushed her down on her bed and smirked to himself when she let out a soft, startled gasp.

''I don't care about your brother catching me in here.'' He said lowly before pressing his body on top of hers.

''Gar... I.. I can't I-''

''You Can.'' He mumbled against her lips, smiling smugly when she succumbed and let him kiss her. It was soft at first, of course but she wrapped her legs around his waste and he swore he almost lost it when he felt her bare body through his clothes; her robe had opened, leaving her entire lower half exposed. He caught her tongue with his teeth and as he lightly sucked on it, the music in her room gradually got a little louder. Nervously, she pulled away from him to caress his face and shy away from his face once more.

He smiled down at her and was about to say something else but up, he gasoed The music she used to lull herself to sleep, it wasn't coming from a radio. It never was, He gasped as he witnessed the small music boxes floating in the air, already pre-winded to play on a loop.

''You-You've been working on your powers?'' he asked while looking down. to which she visibly blushed and nodded.

''I Guess it took a different kind of emotion to unlock them, huh?

 _who's up for an angsty,Cheesy Beast Boy romance?! No? Okay_

''Alright. We get it. you're excited to be on vacation. Please, _Please_ don't get on my nerves.'' Jaime had been paired off with Garfield while the others did.. well whatever. But He really wanted to explore metropolis and didn't want to do it alone.

It was better he didn't do it along anyways. He was prone to causing trouble. or getting himself into it without getting himself out. But currently he was waving around a new camera he got for his vlog channel. ''Haven't been to metropolis in like... Well forever. But think about how cool it would be if we saw Superman right now?''

Jaime rolled his eyes and shook his head. ''You can literally see them any time you want. But unless you want Batman breaking your camera. I'd keep my distance.'' He chuckled. and it made the green guy frown and sink back farther into his large hoodie.

''Oh yeah huh?'' the very thought of the no-nonsense Bruce Wayne Karate chopping his brand new camera made him shudder. ''Yeah... you're right.'' He said. There were people bustling the streets as usual. ''Maybe you should relax. it's nice to show your followers that you're normal for once. Explore a Comic book store or do a haul. That usually reels in people.'' Said he. He didn't really want to admit it, but he actually liked the fact that his green skinned friend had started a Youtube channel.

Gar lit up and smiled. ''Yeah? I've got money to blow and the new edition of Iron man Comics are looking good to me. Maybe I'll finally find a volume I can afford. Or better yet. The Marvel encyclopedia! I've been wanting to get my hands on it for a while now!'' He raved. He felt relaxed.

With Bumblebee, Kid Flash and Red Arrow promising to hold down Jump City, Kori said it would be okay to take a small break. SO here they were, in a huge Suite in Metropolis. Only for a few days though. So Garfield was making the most of it.

Donna was probably with Raven, either annoying her or exploring her dark sense of fashion. I guess everyone was just glad that even Raven was taking advantage of the break. The two continued to walk. barely calling attention to them due to Jaime's normal clothes and Beastboy's all around fashion; a Captain America hoodie and long black skinny jeans.

''Dude, Talk about cozy. and look, they even have a section for you chapter book readers like yourself. now excuse me while I go hunt for that Encyclopedia.'' He said, rushing off.


End file.
